rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mantle
Mantle is a city in the Kingdom of Atlas, located on the northern continent of Solitas. It is the former capital of the now-defunct Kingdom of Mantle, now known as the Kingdom of Atlas. It is located under the floating island of Atlas city. Description 's Scroll]] The city is situated on the landmass of Solitas. It is located on the edge of a giant crater that most likely formerly housed the flying island of Atlas. Tethers connect Mantle to the flying city. The city is dense and industrial. A gray fog covers the city, giving everything a darker tone. Many signs and billboards hang on the tall buildings. It has been implied and later shown that Mantle's economic and living condition are incredibly poor in comparison to its neighboring city Atlas and has only continued to plummet and grow even worse due to the Dust Embargo implemented by General Ironwood effectively increasing the already tumultuous tensions between the two cities. In election polls, Mantle is shown to have a total of 41 voting districts on electoral maps. Crater In the crater directly underneath Atlas, Mantle is shown to have slums within the edges of its borders. Oscar Pine lands in these slums after being shot out of the city of Atlas by Ironwood. In them, mining gear is seen, as well as trains and other locomotives. History Originally founded by settlers who traveled north, the kingdom of Mantle was well-protected from the Grimm due to the harsh, cold conditions. The climate's hostility also forced the people of Mantle to adapt quickly in order to survive and led to the development of new Dust technologies. During the Great War, Mantle accelerated the pace of its technological innovation, developing new weapons and applications of Dust, giving them an edge during the conflict. Large tracts of land were set aside for Dust mining and research. The Kingdom was also home to at least one combat school, Alsius, located to the northeast of the main settlement. The territory surrounding Alsius was used as a research and development facility during the war. After the war, Alsius was reopened under the name Atlas Academy and was secretly given a Relic to safeguard. In an attempt to give back to its citizens, Mantle applied many of the techniques and technologies used in the war to enhance the Huntsman Academy's campus, expanding the school grounds and even securing the surrounding areas. Along with the eventual establishment and merging of the military and research facilities with the government and schools, the original capital of Mantle was overshadowed. The decision was made to move the capital to Atlas, and the Kingdom as a whole was also accordingly renamed to Atlas. Mantle, as former capital, appears to have subsequently fallen on hard times as alluded in Word of Remnant: Atlas. During the charity concert in "Tipping Point", guests converse with Jacques Schnee about the economic disparity between the cities of Atlas and Mantle. At the same time, they discuss Faunus-Human relations; it is implied that a significant portion of Faunus live in the poorer city of Mantle and are economically disadvantaged themselves. The Schnee Dust Company, among others, promised those who moved to the city of Atlas jobs, though it is implied that this is not working out as well as the immigrants would have hoped. Currently the relationship between the kingdom's new capital city of Atlas and its former capital Mantle seems to have greatly diminished due to severe difference in its economic and living conditions,with Atlas being much more well of in comparison to its former capital of Mantle causing a slight rift to initially develop between the two city's citizens. The rift between the two cities were then further widened by the actions implemented by General Ironwood after the Fall of Beacon. Due to the General's paranoia of those responsible for the attack, he has implemented both a embargo in Dust exportation to other kingdoms and completely closed off the kingdom's borders, effectively landing a gigantic crippling blow to Mantle's already poor living conditions due the economic blow dealt to their economy and upon Ironwood diverting essential resources to his "secret project" meant for Mantle's protective wall's and not revealing the reason as why they were being denied aid, the relationship between Mantle and Atlas has only worsened with several of its citizens now beginning to view the General and the capital city as tyrants. The tension between the two cities were then further worsened by Jacques Schnee, who in a reckless bid to win the council election, shut down all of the SDC's "non-essential" operations all over Atlas, specifically those within Mantle, effectively laying off hundreds of Mantle's citizens from their jobs and leaving the rest unable to access the Company's dust supplies vital for their survival and day to day lives, causing the tensions of the kingdom to worsen to the point that a mass riot and severe civil unrest to erupt all over Mantle that although suppressed and the Grimm attack caused by it was repelled many of its citizens were all notably dejected and in despair by the Jacques's actions. The negativity and animosity between Mantle and Atlas was worsened even further due to the massacre of Robyn Hill's victory party and framing of Penny Polendina for it, increasing the already deep anger and frustration of the citizens towards general Ironwood, to the point that the major suppliers of materials for the Amity Project refused to do business or sell their product to Atlas until Mantle was repaired in part due to the immense influence of Robyn Hill, who had also become distrustful of the General. Later the last straw that pushed the citizens over the edge and sparked a large scale riot even larger than the last was the fact that the heating for Mantle was shut off by Arthur Watts in his plot to foster large amounts of negativity. The citizens, in anger for their perceived attempts of Atlas to control them by monopolizing everything they need to survive, began large scale riot and started a gigantic bonfire to keep warm in absence of the heating grid and eventually began breaking into and stealing fire dust from dust shops to feed it in order to increase the fire's size, eventually the riot grew in number and size and the citizens eventually began to destroying Atlas military drones with extreme violence when they attempted to break up the riot. The negativity of the masses eventually attracted a large scale Grimm invasion that successfully penetrated the cities outer wall via the unrepaired damaged parts caused by previous Grimm attacks that then successfully infiltrated the inner city. Following this, Ruby's Group, the Ace Operatives, and the Happy Huntresses, along with the Atlesian army arrived in the city, working to bring citizens to safety from the Grimm using Atlesian transports to bring them to the city of Atlas. Layout Mantle is shown to have a total of 41 voting districts on electoral maps, whether this reflects city districts is unknown. Establishments 'Major Establishments' *Pietro's Pharmacy - a clinic owned by Pietro Polendina which provides prosthetics to the people of Mantle; first seen in "The Greatest Kingdom" *Schnee Dust Company Dust Shop - a shop specializing in the sales of Dust owned by the SDC; first seen in "Sparks" *Mantle Warehouse - used as a location for Robyn Hill's election party; seen in "A Night Off" 'Minor Establishments' *Grocery Market - a groceries store; seen in the Volume 7 Opening *Brian's Bed & Breakfast - motels services; seen in "The Greatest Kingdom" **"Brian" is an Irish name possibly meaning "noble" or "high," bringing about gold and purple colors to mind *Mining Gear - provides mining gear; seen in "The Greatest Kingdom" *Mantle Daily - a news establishment, seen in "A Night Off" *Crater Cafe - a café establishment, seen in "A Night Off" *Fast - seen in "A Night Off" *Quality Products - seen in "Worst Case Scenario" *Secondhand Scrolls - seen in "Cordially Invited"; sells technology, specializing in Scrolls *Garin Technologies - specializing in technology; seen in "Cordially Invited" **Garin is a boy's name of German origin meaning "guardian" *General Store - sells general goods; seen in "As Above, So Below" *Smithy's - seen in "As Above, So Below" **The word "smithy" means a blacksmith or forgery *Rebecca's - seen in "As Above, So Below" **The name "Rebecca" means a "servant from God," bringing about white and gold colors to mind *Borderside Hotel - provides hotel services; seen in "As Above, So Below" *Dust in the Wind - seen in "As Above, So Below" *Guerra Supplies - seen in "Out in the Open" **"Guerra" is the Portuguese, Spanish, and Italian term for "war," implying this establishment sells weaponry Trivia *While the main four Kingdoms are represented by a distinct color, Mantle appears to have more than one color associated with it. In the RWBY: World of Remnant episodes "Atlas" and "Vacuo", representatives of Mantle are generally color-coded as dark gray-blue (distinct from the more saturated blue of Mistral) but the first settlers of the land are also shown as both white and blue-green. In earlier World of Remnant episodes, they were color-coded white, the same color that represents the successor state of Atlas. *Mantle can refer to the region of the earth's interior between the crust and the core, an important role or responsibility that passes from one person to another and it also refers to a loose sleeveless cloak or shawl. *In Remnant: The Game, units from Mantle have a repair time of only one turn under certain conditions. **In "Welcome to Beacon", Ruby Rose says that Atlas is "part of" Mantle. While this may not be true in the present day of Remnant, the game may be set at a point in the past, after the founding of Atlas but before the moving of the capital and renaming of the Kingdom. Category:Geographic Locations Category:Settlements Category:Atlas Category:Solitas Category:Mantle